Why? it's a free world
by NaiOmoi21
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke used to date. Sakura ruins their relationship, and Sasuke leaves Hinata for Sakura, not knowing Hinata was pregnant. Now they are back 6 years later and Sasuke and Sakura are getting married. What will happen next? IDK!
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own naruto**

* * *

Sixteen Hinata Hyuga, with shoulder length midnight blue hair and lavender eyes, walks down a packed school hall, being greeted by every teen in that hall that came into sight. She gave them a weak, unconvincing smile back with a small wave. She reaches her locker in hall by the girls' bathroom. She opens her locker having a note fall out. She picks it up from off the floor reading the neat handwriting. _Meet me after school in the art room. We really need to talk about something really important. _It was from Sasuke, her boyfriend, the guy every girl wanted, the guy her friends threw at her until they were together as an official couple. '_Oh yes, we do need to talk,' _Hinata thinks as she closes her locker and begins walking to her homeroom.

When she got to her homeroom, all the way across the school, she sat down next to a pink hair, green eyed female. It was Sakura. Sakura was one of her close friends, along with TenTen and Ino. She wasn't her self today, she was actually tense. As if someone was planning to attack her any minute from now. "Are you okay, Sakura?" asks Hinata, having Sakura jump up and let out a long unnecessary squeal. Everyone who heard turned to look at them.

"Oh Hinata," responds Sakura, trying to keep her hardly even voice compose. She clears her throat before saying anything else to Hinata. "I didn't see you there," she shakes her head. "Oh, your question," Sakura blinks twice. "Um…yeah, I'm fine; just fine…don't scare me again, like that," Sakura turns back to the bulletin board at the front of the class.

The whole day went by as normal, besides the agitated Sakura, who got really agitated if Hinata was anywhere near her. Once school ended, Hinata took the longest and slowest route to the art class. She looked down at her feet the whole time, thinking about something. Once she reaches the door of the art class she gets this feeling. You know, the type of feeling that makes you want to turn around, because you get this feeling that something bad is going to happen and it makes you sick to your stomach. Or it might be morning sickness since she's pregnant, but we won't get into that.

She twisted to door knob and opens the door, before having her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. "Sakura! Sasuke!" she screams causing both teens in front of her to jump. "How could you?" she whispers, barely parting her lips.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this," replies a raven black hair, that was the shape of a duck's butt, with onyx eye teenage boy taking a step forward to grab her on her shoulders.

"D-don't you d-dare t-touch me, Sasuke!" Hinata steps back away from him. Hurt, betrayal, hatred, and anger filled her eyes. The hurt was more clear in her eyes than any other before having it all replaced with anger. "You!" she points at Sakura, "how could you? You're dating Naruto! You are such a big fucking slut, aren't you," she steps toward Sakura, "it was supposed to be me and him, forever, no Sakura in the picture! That was the problem, huh? You needed to be in every single picture, don't you? You just can't understand that the fucking earth doesn't circle you. You are not everything!" Hinata turns away from Sakura to Sasuke, "and you…you just had to have a go at her! And especially now! I can't believe it! It was us Sasuke," Hinata's voice slowly begins to break. "I don't even care anymore! You go have fun with that slut, who can't even keep her legs close!" she turns back to Sakura, "you! I don't want to see or hear from or about you. I don't even want to be able to smell your fuck strong perfume coming down the street. You better stay out of my fucking life. You ruined it before and I let you get away with it for too long! Why did you have to do this? You should've stayed with Naruto."

"Why?" asks Sakura, stepping forward with a sinister smile on her face. "It's a damn free world," Hinata's hand leans in to punch her, but she was held back by Sasuke.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me!?" Hinata shouts causing two girls who were walking by the open classroom to stop. "Keep away from me," she quickly walks out of the room after that, with the two females following after her, asking if she was alright.

It's now six years after that. And here sits a twenty-one Hinata, with long midnight blue hair with purple tints in it, and lavender eyes, with pupils you could barley see, in a café, watching a twenty-three years old Sasuke walk in. Last time she checked, he was in college, far away from her. She lets out a deep breath and looks back down at her laptop in front of her. She wrote books for a side job, she was head of her clan most of the time now, although she lived outside the manor. She looks back up when she realized someone took a seat in front of her.

"Hello Hinata," says the guy with in front of her, "how have you been in the last few years? You know since the incident," he had blonde hair and blue eye, with whisker like marks on his cheeks. It was Naruto. He must've come in with Sasuke, who was watching her from across the long narrow room. "Sasuke wants to know," he explains.

Hinata nods her head, "fine, I guess," she answers with no hint of emotions, "like I've always been," she looks out the window in search of someone. She notices a blonde hair female walking towards the café, causing her to hop up and gather her things. "Sorry, but I have to go," Hinata swiftly walks out the café over to the female. Once she reaches her a huge smile spreads across her face.

"Wow…she looks really great, she must've done really well too," says Naruto watching her leave, while Sasuke comes and takes her seat. "Hey what's this?" Naruto picks up a computer chip from off the table. He takes out his phone and begins to plug it up into it, when Sasuke snatches it from out of his hands. "You still love her don't you?" Naruto comments, not getting an answer at first. Ten minutes past without a word.

"I still care about her," was all Sasuke would answer.

* * *

**Read and review please. i'm new to this! and i would love to hear what you have to say!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter Two

**It Sucks Being Trapped**

"Hey Ino," greets Hinata as she walks up to the blonde hair female with blue eyes. "I have a f-f-favor to ask you," Hinata looks at her feet. Ino was the only person she depended on, TenTen had went away to college, and well we all know what happened to Sakura. Hinata looks back up at her. "Can you pick up—"

"Yes Hinata, you don't have to ask," says Ino, interrupting Hinata. "Did you hear?" Hinata shook her head no, "TenTen is back in town," Ino continues as they walk over to a brown Cadillac CTS-V. "Oh did I tell you that I moved in with Gaara?" asks Ino as they climb into the car.

"Gaara? Future Kazekage Gaara?" asks Hinata turning to look at Ino.

"Kazekage Gaara. He's already Kazekage," Ino starts the car as Hinata begins to play with her to fingers. "Oh and TenTen is waiting at the flower shop for us, so we better get going," she starts up the car.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. A brunette runs out of the place and jumps into a hug at Hinata. "I've missed you so much!" she hops off her and looks at the shocked Hinata. "I came back with Sasuke and Naruto, and Sakura. And you wouldn't guess what happened,"

Hinata's cell phone begins to ring stopping them. "I'm sorry TenTen, but I have to go. We can talk later, when I'm free. How about lunch? All three of us?" asks Hinata rejecting the call. TenTen nods her head as Ino smiles. "Okay, Ino, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, and TenTen can ride along." TenTen looks at Ino with a don't-suggest-something-with-me-in-it-unless-I-say-so type of face, "c'mon this is a once in a lifetime chance to ride in the Kazekage's car," whines Ino.

"Okay, sure," TenTen walks out the shop behind Hinata and in front of Ino. "How did you manage to win a date with this Kazekage? I heard he didn't just open up to anyone," questions TenTen as she slides in the back seat.

"Oh…well…it began," Ino had this frustrated look on her face, "um…it's hard to explain. Oh, here you go Hinata, and Neji doesn't look to happy." Hinata's eyes follow her gaze to see an angry look on a brown hair Hyuga male. "Wow…he looks scary. You better get going, I'll pick you back up for lunch," Hinata nods her head and climbs out the car.

"Hinata, you're late," says the male as she reaches him. "What made you so late, hopefully you have it on computer so we can just get it email to everything," he steps inside the elevator. "So why are you late?"

"I had to finish up and I ran into Ino, and then we went to go see TenTen," answers Hinata looking down at her feet. The elevator door opens and they both step out. They enter an office as the male known as Neji takes a seat behind the desk.

"Don't let it happen again," he opens up a laptop. "So is it going to be under your name or your code name?" he asks while typing something into the computer.

"Code name,"

"Where is it?" Hinata opens up her black backpack, that she was wearing, up and begins searching for something. Her eyes widen as she dumps the whole backpack up. She begins to dig through a pile of papers and small items. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"M-m-my…my memory card, it's m-m-missing," Hinata shoves everything back into the backpack. She looks at her feet avoiding her cousin's gaze. "I'll go f-f-find it," Hinata turns to leave down the hall, ignoring Neji's calls to her.

Two hours later Sasuke Uchiha walks down the halls of the Hyuga manor. Every Hyuga he came across looked away and whispers something. He follows one of the Hyuga servants into an office room. "Here we go, Mr. Uchiha. Lady Hinata will join you shortly," Sasuke nods as the servant hurries out of the room down the hall.

"Lady Hinata, do you wish for us to send a limo to pick up-"

"No thank you," Hinata stands in the back doorway of the office. She turns to look at the servant behind her. "Ino plans on picking her up," she turns back around and walks over to the desk. "If that's all the business you have with me you shall leave," she says as she begins to search through the huge stack of paperwork.

"Who is Ino picking up?" asks Sasuke once he was sure the servant was out of hearing. Hinata turns around to face him, only to see that their noses were only centimeters from touching. Hinata blushes and looks down before turning back around. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"It's none of your business," Hinata says not looking up. "Touch me, Uchiha, and you die," Sasuke stops his hands from grabbing her waist and quickly puts them to his side.

Hinata picks up a folder and moves to the side of the room to where the filing cabinets were. She slides a folder in and turns around. "So you're the famous Sunny Place," says Sasuke reading her paperwork. Hinata begins walks over to him when she realizes him pick up a birth certificate. She runs over to him and swiftly snatches it out of his hand.

"Leave my stuff alone and a might have some spare feeling to keep you alive," she snaps before sliding the birth certificate into the desk. "Leave Uchiha, if you don't have nothing to say that important."

"Oh I just wanted to return something," responds Sasuke reaching into his pocket.

"Keep it. I don't want whatever you have," she walks over to the window.

"I actually thought you would want—oh well,"

"Is that all?" Hinata feels something grab her waist. "Leave Uchiha,"

"Goodbye for now, but we will meet again, and when we do, you'll be ready. Ready to forgive, until then farewell," Hinata eyes widen as she turns around to see him gone. She remembered those words. She had put them into her story, the next one that she can't find. The one that she was planning on publishing once she finds it. But the characters often repeat the same thing. But she couldn't remember if she had put it in the previous books.

"Lady Hinata," says her personal servant, Hinata instantly snaps back to reality. She looks at her servant, nodding for her to continue. "Ino Yamanaka is waiting for you outside, for lunch." Hinata nods her head and follows down the hall.

"Okay, so I missed so much when I was gone, huh?" TenTen asks once Ino and Hinata had explained everything that had happened when she went away to college.

"Yeah but it was all boring," agrees Hinata taking a sip of lemonade.

"I think the most exciting thing was Hinata's first edition of her book being publish," Ino was picking at the salad in front of her. "I'm craving dessert. How about you guys?" she looks up at TenTen and Hinata. "How about ice cream, and brownies, oh and cookies," as if called on the waiter comes up to the table.

"How are you guys doing?" asks the young waiter, which was not so much older than them, with tan skin, brown hair and red marks on his cheeks.

"Kiba?" asks TenTen breaking the silence none of them noticed until she did. "Kiba Inuzuka? You went to Konaha High," she continues looking at the male.

"Uh…yeah," Kiba looks at TenTen, "as I was saying, how are you guys doing? You need anything?" he was staring at TenTen.

"A banana split with brownies and cookies on the side," says Ino as she turns to look at Hinata.

"Um…cinnamon buns?"

"Surprise me," TenTen orders with a flirty look on her face. This waiter known as Kiba looks at her for about five minutes before comprehending that she was serious. He scrambles down to the kitchen area.

"You were so totally flirting with him!" accuses Ino turning her attention over to TenTen. "I can't believe you! What happened to your huge major crush on Neji?"

"Oh c'mon, that was high school and this is now!" TenTen turns to Hinata. "Tell her. It doesn't matter, that was what six-seven years ago. And besides he's cute."

"It's dog breath! Dog breath, TenTen! Dog breath!" Ino shouts having everyone in the restaurant to turn to look at them. "You haven't forgotten how dog breath was in high school, have you?"

"Ino…he was dog breath. Straight C's, D's, and if he was lucky B's. He hung out with our lunch crowd. So what the hell are you talking about?" TenTen snaps as Kiba arrives with their orders.

Ino makes sure he's out of the hearing range before responding. "Nothing TenTen. I'm just…" Ino shovels through the ice cream having TenTen and TenTen watch her. "What? I hafta eat for two? So what's your problem."

Hinata's eyes widen as she looks at Ino's stomach with the Byakugan. She looks back at her plate and deactivates it. "How many months?" asks Hinata turning back to Ino.

"Seven…why?" asks Ino.

"Nothing," mumbles Hinata as she begins playing with her index fingers.

"Hinata! TenTen! Ino!" greets a female voice. Hinata's face went into a blank, emotionless, phase. They all shifts around in their seats, to find a pink hair female with green hair standing there, grinning at them all. "It's been forever since I seen you guys!" the female takes a seat from the table next to them and pulls it to there table. She sits down and faces them.

"I just got off a plane with you, Sakura," says TenTen, looking at her.

"Oh, I meant them," she gestures to Ino and Hinata. "So how are you, Hinata?" she asks causing Hinata to tense up. "How are you? How have you been? You know, since that horrible incident. And I am truly, dearly sorry for that." Sakura gives her a sincere look. "So what have you been up to for the last…six years?"

Hinata opens her mouth but closes it right after, in fear of what she would say. Hinata tenses up and stares at her. Lost in what she would say. She was stuck. Afraid if she said something it would be too nice, and Sakura would figure she was completely forgiven. But the afraid if she said something it might come out mean and threatening, and she doesn't want Sakura to be hurt, nor did she want to be friends again. She wasn't stuck, no she was trapped. There was no way of getting out of this mess. She didn't want to smile or wave. Hinata looks at Ino who was looking away, she looks at TenTen who was biting her bottom lip. She looked back at Sakura, hoping that she was just day dreaming, nope she was still there. Looking at Hinata, with sincere eyes. They were too sincere, you couldn't trust them. Hinata looks back at her lap, wishing it would all go away. Yeah…that sucked. Being trapped.

* * *

**Remember to Review!**


	3. Problems

**I do not own naruto however Arisu is mine and will forever be.**

* * *

"I'm…o-o-okay. Uh, don't ask me that question," Hinata shakes her head. "I g-g-gotta go," Hinata stands up and walks out the restaurant.

"Sakura, you really shouldn't do that," comments Ino.

"Do what?" asks Sakura, with a curious look on her face. "All I'm trying to do is have a nice simple conversation with her. I mean you could say after what happened it all turned down hill. It was just yelling. I want things to go back to the way they were. Before that happened."

"But Sakura! Sakura, listen to me!" Ino had shouted as Sakura had begun to look away. "You can't just come up like nothing happened. You ruined her life. I'm not saying don't talk to her, but just don't pretend nothing happened. Act…I don't know what to say. She is really just now beginning to get over it. I just got the old Hinata back. Don't ruin it for me…for us." Ino stands up with TenTen following. "Oh and Sakura," Ino turns back around to look at her. Sakura eyes snap up to look at her. "Think about it before you try to invite her to your wedding," Ino gestures to the diamond engagement ring sitting on Sakura's finger. "That's why you came back." Ino leaves out the restaurant, leaving Sakura to think about the words she just spoke.

The next day TenTen visits Hinata. A younger version of Hinata answers the door. "You're back in town," says the female, stepping aside to let TenTen in. "Hinata's in her room. She hasn't come out since last night. She won't let anyone in, either. She's probably hungry so if you're planning on breaking down the door, make sure you bring her some food."

TenTen nods her head, "yeah sure…thanks Hanabi," she turns down the hall as a five year old Hinata runs into her. TenTen looks at the five years old girl with a confuse face before helping her up. "Are you okay?" she asks. The girl nods her head before running off somewhere down the hall again.

TenTen walks over to Hinata's bedroom door and knocks on it not getting a response. She then pulls out a key and puts it into the lock, unlocking the door and walks inside. She turns on the light to see Hinata staring at a blank white wall. "I'm lost," she whispers. She turns and looks at TenTen. "I can't do this. I can't take care of…" she begins to trial off before ending in a sob. TenTen takes a seat next to her.

"Hinata…yes you can. Don't think like that." TenTen tries to encourage her as she feels someone squeeze in between them. TenTen looks down to see the girl that had ran into her at the hall crawling in between them.

"Why you crying, mommy?" asks the girl crawling into Hinata's lap. She hugs Hinata before wiping Hinata's tears away. She turns to TenTen, "why mommy crying?" she asks. TenTen looks at the girl, then a Hinata, and then back at the girl.

"Oh my Kami," TenTen says, finally getting it. "That's what Ino was talking about. Why didn't you tell me?" she asks Hinata. "I can't believe this,"

The girl crawls out Hinata's lap and runs down the hall screaming, "Auntie Hanabi! Mommy's crying!" Hinata winces at the loud thud the door made when it was slammed shut. TenTen looks down at the floor to see to empty bottles of sake.

"Hinata? What's this? Are you getting drunk?" asks TenTen picking one of them up. "Hinata, you know just drinking two glasses of this makes you drunk. What's happening Hinata?"

"TenTen, leave it alone. It helps me," Hinata lies back on her bed. "It helps easies the pain. It helped me get this far. It helps."

"Hinata! How could you say that!" Hinata shoves a pillow over her head.

"TenTen leave me alone! You don't know what hell I've been through. You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?! You're a fucking alcoholic!" TenTen stands up and walks over to Hinata's white dresser. "How long? How long have you been doing this?"

"I don't need to tell you. Cuz' I don't need a whore, who is the same age as I am, trying to be my mother. And I don't need to here whatever lecture you have coming up! So would you just shut up about it!?" TenTen feels something come in contact with her head. TenTen turns around to see a pillow lying at her feet and Hinata with her hand in the throwing position. "I'm taking a shower, _mother_," Hinata stands up and walks into her private.

TenTen lets out a sigh of defeat and turns to the doorway seeing Hanabi standing there with the little girl in her hands. "TenTen…I think you should go, at least until Hinata get sobered up," Hanabi says as TenTen walks through the bedroom door. "Hinata hasn't been herself. I practically raise her daughter. Sometimes she won't do anything. All the stories she write is basically her life or how she wishes her life would be. From the huge mistake she made all the way up to now. I can't leave her daughter here with her, especially with them being back. Um…can you just try to understand the situation she's in?"

"I understand the place she's at, but she shouldn't be—"

"I know. There is just nothing I could do. She gets worst when you try to talk to her. You better go," they hear the shower water stop. "Don't worry about her she's fine."

"No she's not fine. She is wasting her life away. Over what? Losing the father to her daughter. To who? A slutty ass whore. She shouldn't be doing this!" the little girl in Hanabi's arms begin to cry.

"What the fuck did you do to my daughter?!" Hinata comes down the hall in sweat pants and a t-shirt. She takes the girl away from Hanabi. "TenTen leave, Hanabi go make breakfast."

"But it's ten,"

"Fine then, brunch! Just go make something for me to eat!" Hinata walks the girl outside leaving them both to silence.

"Just do what she says," Hanabi walks out the living room to the kitchen.

TenTen finally admits defeat and walks to the door. She opens it to see an older version of Sasuke, except with longer hair. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked you were on the run," TenTen eyes narrows at him. He steps in the house, "seriously, Itachi, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Didn't you leave to college with my little brother?" he responds, not looking at her.

"Yeah, so? I came back for a visit. What's your excuse?"

"I came to see my niece. I don't think I need permission from you to see her, now do I?" TenTen rolls her eyes, and places a hand on her hips. "I didn't think so."

"Undle Ita! Mommy its Itachi!" shouts the girl standing in the doorway. "Told you it was his voice!" she looks back at a hung over Hinata. "Undle Itachi," she turns back around and runs over to him.

"Okay, just don't scream please," Hinata closes the sliding glass door behind her. "Go grab your shoes, Hanabi is taking you to school." she walks over to the couch and picks up a small black backpack. She tries handing it to the girl only to have it smacked away.

"No School! I wanna stay with Undle Itachi!" she quickly grabs Itachi's legs and clings onto it. TenTen stares at the girl and looks up at Itachi.

"Does Sasuke know about her?" asks TenTen causing Hinata to quickly change the subject.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave," Hinata picks the backpack back up and kneels down until she and the girl were seeing eye to eye. "Arisu…please don't make this hard. Mommy's having a bad day. Can you just get ready for school? I promise that Itachi will be here when you get back. But right now, you have to go to school." she hands her, her backpack.

"You promise to be here when I get back?" she looks up at Itachi.

"Sure," Itachi offers, not really thinking about it.

"oday!" she grabs her backpack and races down the hall. "Auntie Hanabi! Time to go to school!" she shouts having Hinata flinch. "Auntie Hanabi! Mommy! Auntie Hanabi's has owie!" she runs back over to Hinata. "Auntie Hanabi's bleeding!" she grabs Hinata's hand and leads her into the kitchen, to see Hanabi cleaning up a puddle of blood.

"Holy shit! Hanabi, what the fuck happened?" Hinata walks over to Hanabi lifting her hand to see a huge gash. "shit! C'mon, let me bandage it up. you should be fine," she pulls her into the living room.

"B-b-but the blood-"

"I'll clean that up! sit!" Hinata orders as she walks out the room. She returns with medicine bottles and bandages. She squats in front of Hanabi and begins to bandage it. "what happened?" she asks while cleaning the cut.

"The knife slipped," Hanabi looks over at TenTen, "what are you still doing here?" she suddenly stops to look at Itachi.

"Here it's fine. You can go back to the manor, I don't need you," Hinata tosses her hand back and begins to clean up the stuff. "I can handle myself."

"Since when has getting drunk been handling yourself?" mumbles TenTen to herself. "Hinata, what about your daughter? Can you handle her?"

"Look, TenTen, I've been living like this for the past…five years. I know how to handle my daughter. I can handle myself. There is nothing wrong with me and taking care of my daughter," snaps Hinata before covering her face with her empty hand. "Uh…sorry, I'm just…" Hinata shakes her head and departs out the room.

"Why would Hinata have a birth certificate in her office? It wasn't hers," Sasuke sits on a black leather couch, watching Naruto play some video game. "it doesn't make since. She changed; she's not the Hinata I knew in high school. it kinda makes her hot."

"okay Sasuke-kun! how about this one?" Sakura comes out in a white, v-neck, low cut dress. "I love this one! Don't you?" she moves around showing him every angle.

"yeah sure,"

"you're not even looking at me!" snaps Sakura. Sasuke looks up at her and shrugs his shoulders. "you're no help!" she walks back out the room.

"so, what do you think about Hinata?" Sasuke asks causing Naruto to pause the game.

"teme, you about to get married to the hottest girl I know. You have a huge probability in over throwing your brother as heir. You have it all. And you are worried about Hinata, the shy, honor roll, sweet, soft, innocent girl, you used to date." Naruto looks back at him, "just forget her, man."

"it's not that easy man. I mean, all her friends are coming to my wedding but she's not. And every time I'm around her she hides something." Sasuke shakes his heads. "you're right, I just gotta forget about her."

"okay, this one?" Sakura comes out in a no-strap, white, knee length dress. "I think this one makes me look so better. Don't you think Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke shrugs again. Sakura scoffs and turns to Naruto, "what do you think, Naruto?" she asks, modeling of the dress.

"you look…outstanding, great, I don't think there's a word that describes it," answers Naruto trying not to stare.

"Thank you, at least Naruto knows how to help," she comments.

"No offence Sakura, but aren't you suppose to be trying on wedding dresses? Not stripper outfits that makes you look like you belong with the Pussy Cat Dolls," says Ino looking at dresses that were in Sakura's 'maybes' pile. "You turned down every dress that was actually made to be a wedding dress," she picks up a long white dress with no straps, and a light pink beading going down the sides. "Hey this one looks cute," Ino comments, showing it to Sakura.

"Ino, my wedding has to be perfect. And for it to be perfect it has to be different. This is a causal wedding dress. I'm looking for something that will make me stick out," explains Sakura as she grimaced at the sight of the dress.

"So you mean that you want to look like a slut on your wedding? Okay,"

"Shut up Ino! If you're not going to help and be positive about what I plan on doing then you can leave," Ino smiles before turning.

"Okay, bye!" she opens the door to see Hinata standing there with TenTen behind her.

"You should tell him, think about how everything will change," says TenTen.

"It's my life. I understand your suggestion but I'm not taking that risk," retorts Hinata.

"How big of a risk do you think it is? He deserves to know that he has a daughter."

"TenTen, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm getting really tired of you prying into my life! You're suffocating me," Hinata shakes her head. "And it's getting on my nerves! How long is it going to take you to get the hint that I'm not the same girl I used to be in high school! When are you going to understand the situation fully, and finally see why I'm doing this? You obviously don't understand a thing!"

"Hinata, you're right. You aren't the girl you were in high school. You're worst," Hinata stared. Hinata Hyuga was frozen in shock, finally taking everything in. She had become a monster in her friends' eyes. She wasn't the innocent Hinata the used to tease in high school. She had really become a bitch over the years. And how? Over the pain she been trying to keep in. everything had turned into a mess. Nothing at all was the same. She had major problems to get over. And she was finally going to do it.

* * *

**how was it? good? bad? reveiw!**

* * *


	4. Confessions

i do not own naruto. the song is P.S i'm Still not over you- by Rihanna. the only thing that is mine is the plot and Arisu and Kuro!

* * *

"I have to pick up Arisu," Hinata walks around TenTen down the hall.

"Hinata? What was Hinata doing over here?" asks Sasuke walking over to the scene that was now being finished. "Hello? Is anyone going to answer me?"

"To pick up Ino, but now we don't have a ride," mumbles TenTen. "Why you cheated on Hinata, I mean, I never did get the picture. Why would anyone cheat on Hinata? And then with one of her friends? It just doesn't make sense," TenTen shakes her head as if trying to understand.

"c'mon, we all know why. Because Hinata didn't really care about me. We all knew that. She didn't even remember my birthday. I mean, the girl just couldn't remember anything when it had come to something important to me," responds Sasuke.

"You dumbass. Yes she did," responds Ino. "But what I really want to know is why did you come back? Hinata really just barely gotten over you. I mean every time she sees your brother she sees you, and every time she looks at Arisu she thinks of you,"

"What?" asks Sasuke, trying to grasp what she was saying. "What do you mean see Itachi? And who is Arisu?" asks Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura comes up behind him.

"Ino! What did you go and say that for?" hisses TenTen.

"What do you mean? I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped. And you're the one talking about he should know!" retorts Ino.

"Yeah but I didn't blabber it out in front of him. Hinata should be the one to tell Sasuke. Not us!"

"What should Hinata tell me?" asks Sasuke causing them both to stop.

"That she has a daught—"

"Ino!" hisses TenTen once again.

"Oh sorry,"

"We can't tell you. You'll have to ask her."

"Don't give him ideas!"

"Hey! I didn't almost just spill out Hinata's whole life!" TenTen turns and faces Ino, with a pissed off looked on her face. "Why don't you just explain why Hinata is trying to make it in life?" TenTen quickly turns back to Sasuke. "As for you, if you really want to know what we're talking about you better ask Hinata. Not like she is going to tell you anyways," TenTen rolls her eyes before grabbing Ino by the arm. "c'mon, let's go find Hinata. She is not going to be in a good mood."

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried to get you out my mind,_

_But it don't get no better as each day goes by,_

_And I'm lost and confuse,_

_I've got nothing to lose,_

Hinata quickly changes the radio station as she drives down the free way. Her phone begins to vibrate on the passenger seat causing her to glance down at it. She looks back at the road trying to ignore it. Her phone beeps, signaling that she received a text message. Hinata tries to continue to ignore it but it starts to rings. She looks back down at it. She looks back at the road seeing that she was about to hit a car causing her to slam on the brakes. She takes a deep breath before driving around the car. She could still hear her phone ringing. She glances down at the passenger seat to see that it had slide off onto the floor. She reaches down, with one hand still on the wheel, and begins to feel around for it. She loses control of the car causing her to grab her phone real quick and sit back up. She looks to see her only seconds from crashing into a school bus. She made no move to stop the car. She was planning on crashing into the bus, and dying. She suddenly reads the name on the bus. Remembering Arisu, she slams real hard on the breaks. She straightens out the car, and continues driving. She looks down at her cell phone to see it had two text messages.

Sasuke:

Hint? R U OK? You won't answer. Not that i xpect you 2.

Sasuke:

Hina, we need 2 talk. So call me bck

She looks up at the sign, seeing that she just missed her exit, and she was now heading into Suna. She gets off at the next exit and drives around until she sees Ino walking inside a house. She pulls her car in front of the house and climbs out. She walks up to the front door and knocks on it.

"What?" it was a red hair male with green eyes, who answered the door.

"Is Ino h-h-here?" asks Hinata looking down at her feet. He seemed so intimidating and scary.

"Ino!" he calls, not taking his eyes off of Hinata.

Ino skips down the stairs and walks up to the door. She walks up to them, "Hinata, what are you doing here?" she asks. "Shouldn't you be picking up Arisu?"

"I sent a limo," answers Hinata looking back up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…i-i-I need…I need help," Confession #1. "I really need serious help," Hinata's eyes start to water.

"Okay, come in. I'll go call Hanabi and ask if she can drop Arisu off here," Ino steps aside and walks her into the living room. "I'll be right back." She walks into the kitchen. Gaara sits across from Hinata, staring at her.

"You're Hinata, huh?" he more like stated.

"y-y-yeah," Hinata wipes her eyes before looking down.

"Hanabi is going to drop off Arisu. Um…what's wrong Hinata? What do you need help with?" asks Ino taking a seat next to her.

"My life is so over. I literally was going to purposely going to drive into another car just so I can die," Hinata shakes her head. "Was I that attached to Sasuke? Can I not live without ruining my life? I'm so fucking screwed. And I don't even fucking care anymore. I have absolutely nothing to live for. I have no meaning. I could die and I bet more than half of everyone I know would throw a party." Hinata looks up at the ceiling. "Do you have anything to drink? Any sake?"

"Hinata, I'm not giving you alcohol. Not after what TenTen told me,"

Hinata scoffs, "so, did you guys tell Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke wants to talk to me. He says we need to talk. I really don't care."

"Talking to him would be good. Hinata, you really need to explain all this to him. It will help,"

"You sound like TenTen," chuckles Hinata as there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Ino hops up and walks over to the door with Hinata following. She opens the door to reveal Arisu, followed by Hanabi, followed by Sasuke. "Oh, I see you brought a party with you,"

"I'm leaving. And Mr. Uchiha followed us," Hanabi walks away as Arisu runs over to hug Hinata.

"Mommy, I got an A in math!" says Arisu. "Hey Auntie Ino. Where Gaara-Kun?" she asks looking at her in with wide eyes full of excitement.

"In the living room," answers Ino, as the first words began to leave her mouth, Arisu to off running. "I can't believe I'm in a competition with a five years old," she says. "She better not try and kiss him," Ino then takes off after her leaving Hinata alone with Sasuke.

"Who's the girl? And why did she call you mommy?" he asks.

"None of your business," answers Hinata, looking down.

Sasuke digs in his pocket and takes out the memory card he had took from Naruto in the café that day. Hinata eyes widened. She reaches to take it, only to have him grab it back and slid it back in her pocket. "Who's the girl?" he asks again.

"My daughter," answers Hinata with her hand out. Confession #2.

"Who's the father?"

"I'm not in the mood to be playing games, Uchiha," she responds.

"Neither am i. What were Ino and TenTen talking about."

"My daughter,"

"They said that I deserved to know something but you won't tell me,"

"I don't know, and right now I don't care," she looks over her shoulders to see a jealous Ino sitting across from Gaara who had Arisu in his lap. "Arisu! C'mon! We're leaving!" calls Hinata.

"NO!" she shouts back. Hinata takes a deep breath before walking into the living room. "I stay with Gaara-Kun! Right?" she looks up at Gaara, who was just staring at Gaara.

"Your mommy says you have to leave, Arisu," says Ino, glaring at her.

"Come on, tell Gaara bye. We have to go," Arisu pouts before climbing off of Gaara's lap. She turns and looks at Gaara.

"Can I have a kiss good-bye?" she asks blushing. She resembles Hinata so much. Well, the shy, innocent Hinata. Gaara chuckles before kissing her cheek. She walks over to Hinata, "mommy, I have a sedret," she says.

"And what is it?" asks Hinata.

"Auntie Ino doesn't know, but Gaara-kun likes me more. And when I turn this many old," she shows her ten fingers, "he gonna didorce her, and we go get married," she says causing Ino jaw to drop. "So don't tell Auntie Ino," she says grabbing Hinata's hands. "Oday?"

"Sure. Your secrets safe with me,"

"She has a daughter," mumbles Sasuke as he sits in the kitchen. "Who's the father?" he concentrates on the age of Arisu, and who Hinata had dated. "It's either me or she cheated." He then remembers what Hinata had said when she found out. _You just had to have a go at her! And especially now! _"Especially now," he says quoting her words.

"Kazekage Gaara called," says Sakura walking into the kitchen. "You haven't been sitting here all night, have you?"

"What did Gaara want?" Sasuke changes the subject, hoping that Hinata would leave his mind.

"He said that you should stay away from Hinata. Something about she doesn't want to give explanation of her life to you, or something like that," answers Sakura, taking in his reaction. "Sasuke, honey, what's wrong?" she asks taking his hand in hers. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, I'm going for a walk," he takes back his hands and walks out the place.

Sasuke walks down the streets of Konaha until walking into a café. He stands at the counter waiting for someone to assist him, when he hears, "Sorry sir. I didn't mean to be late. My son took extra time getting ready. He wanted to impress this girl, um… Arisu I think. Her mother is so cute, Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke walks over to the guy.

"Arisu?" he asks walking over to the guy. "Does she have a father?"

"No, not in her life." Answers the male. "You know her?"

"I just heard a lot about her."

"Ms. Hyuga got pregnant at a very young age. No one knows about the father," the male continues. "In fact that's her now," he says nodding over to one of the tables.

Sasuke turns to look over at Hinata who was drinking a coffee while typing on a lap top. "Thanks," Sasuke walks over to her.

"Uchiha, don't you dare sit there," Sasuke noticed that she was wearing sunglasses.

"What are you wearing sunglasses inside for?" asks Sasuke ignoring her.

"Because, I can." Hinata closes her laptop and stands up gathering her things.

When she turns to leave Sasuke stops her. "What?" she asks looking back at him.

"You forgot something," he says. Hinata turns around to see her memory card that Sasuke has been holding hostage sitting on the table. "Take it," Hinata picks it up and slides it into her pocket. "Oh yeah, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything," Hinata looks at him weird, before walking away. "Sasuke," she turns back to him. He raises his eyebrows at her. "I don't and will never except that apology."

"And what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing can make it up! I mean I'm a single mother, and was pregnant at the age of six teen. I go and find out you were leaving and cheating on me in the middle of the pregnancy. Let's not forget that I raised our dau—" Hinata covers her mouth, "never mind,"

"What were you saying?" asks Sasuke.

"Nothing…nothing. I gotta go," she turns and walks hurriedly out the café.

The rest of the week goes by really slow and boring. By Thursday Ino gets fed up with doing absolutely nothing. That's when the fun begins. "Please, Hinata. Please! Gaara would kill me if I threw a party here! And it's on Sunday so you'll be completely off from all your Hyuga and Sunny Place business. It will be fun and under control. The first time something gets out of hands I swear I'll cancel! Please, Hinata!" begs Ino standing in front of a counter. "Besides I've wanted a reason to eat just junk food. Please Hinata," she turns around to face Hinata with a pleading look on her face.

"Fine…only on one condition,"

"Yes. And anything to have this awesome, outstanding, crazy, super cool,"

"Ino I get it,"

"Beautiful, magical, enjoyable,"

"Ino cut it out,"

"Perfectmagnificentparty!" she adds so fast that you can barely tell what she is saying.

"Okay, well the party has to end by midnight. Arisu shouldn't be staying up that late."

"Hinata! She's on break. Let her have fun. Besides she can invite all her cute friends!"

"Yeah, I don't think their moms would want their five-six-maybe even seven year old children running around at a party at midnight. Definitely with the only legal adults that would probably be there are still in there twenties," remarks Hinata as she plays her fingers.

"Okay, then she can just invite girls and make it into a sleep-over," Ino responds as a smaller version of Gaara, except with brownish red hair comes running into the room. "Kuro, how many times have I told you not to run?" says Ino causing the boy to stop in his place. He looks up at Ino with a grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry mommy," he answers.

"Kuro, how old are you?" Hinata asks turning to look at the boy.

"Sis…sik…Sid…six, six years old," Hinata smiles at how many tries it took him to get the pronunciation right. "When can I come over to see Nami again?" ask Kuro.

"Whenever your mom says you can," answers Hinata. Kuro then takes off again running outside as a blond hair girl opens the door.

"Hey! You better slow down!" she shouts to Kuro, looking over at him. She continues to walks inside, "hey Ino, Hinata," she greets while walking over to the freezer. "What's new?" she asks while taking out a box full of ice cream.

"Temari, that has better not be my strawberry flavor," Temari rolls her eyes as she takes a seat with them. "The only thing new is that Hinata and I had decided to throw a party."

"It better not be here, Gaara would be pissed,"

"It's not. Hinata will be hosting it. Can you do me a favor?" she asks.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Watch Kuro while I and Hinata go buy party supplies. We need the new music, games, and a lot of sweets," Ino picks up her keys while waiting for Temari's response.

"Okay…sure. But you have only two hours,"

"Why two?" asks Hinata, hopping up.

"Because I have a date tonight,"

"With who? You have been keeping this secret boyfriend of yours secret! I want to know!" whines Ino.

"That's why it's called secret boyfriend," respond Temari. "I suggest you start leaving before your time is up," Ino lets out a sigh of annoyance.

"You ran into Sasuke," Ino looks down at two Rihanna albums before deciding to get them both. "So do you still love him?"

"Well…no…I don't t-t-think I d-d-do," Hinata picks up a Paramore album with Avril Lavigne following.

"Do you hate him?"

"Um…n-n-no." Confession #3.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is just a small chapter, sorry for the long wait. i just lost my inspiration for a while, and then i lost all my work, and the school is just way to hard. why did i have to be smart in math so i can have geometry in the eight grade. it sucks. so yeah. and then i got hooked on this thing called kpop, and it is very addicting. dont believe me? go to you tube and search 'SNSD Gee Mv' ****Come back and tell me its not addicting and doesn't get stuck in your head. i dare you. it's what the power of nine can do to you.**

**Oh! and i don't own naruto**

* * *

Hinata's house was filled with people. That's when Hinata started to regret having this party. She should have just said no. but Hinata knew she couldn't, not when it came to Ino. Ino had put up with her for six years so I wouldn't be fair.

It was only an hour into the party and her house was packed. Half the people she didn't know. Hinata, herself was hiding in a corner, watching Arisu play with Kuro from a far. Just when Hinata thought everyone had arrived a knock is heard from the door.

Hinata lets out a sigh before walking towards the door. She opens it to reveal the person she didn't want to see. She resisted from slamming the door on his face and just stared at him, hoping he would just turn around and leave.

"Well, are you going to let us in?" asks a female voice. Hinata looks beyond him to see Sakura smiling at her. "Or are you just going to stare at my soon to be husband?"

Hinata looks at her with shock eyes as she looks down at Sakura's finger, eyeballing the engagement ring. "I don't know who invited you, but you aren't allowed in my house," she begins to close the door, to have a hand stop it.

She was about to snap at the person, but the blond hair had stopped her. "Oh, hi Naruto," she greets, her tone and attitude completely different from the ones she had used with the other two.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Can you please let them in, they're my ride home," He responds, pulling her into a hug. A blush forms on Hinata's face, she wasn't used to being this close with anyone other than her daughter.

She stares at the other two, hesitating. Does she let them in? She didn't want to be friends with them. She had Naruto though, and it wasn't fair to Naruto.

"They won't do anything. I promise." He looks at her, sincere in his eyes.

She lets out a sigh before nodding her head. She steps aside to let them all in. she closes the door and begins to walk away from them when Sakura catches her hand.

"Hinata! Everybody told me not to do this, but…. I want you to be my maid of honor." Sakura says. Hinata gives her a wtf look and scoffs. "No really. Me and Sasuke-kun wouldn't be together if you weren't such a horrible girlfriend," she continues, trying her best to provoke her.

She was jealous. Sasuke had been talking about Hinata nonstop for the pass days and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Really? I would, but I thought the maid of honor had to be a friend of the brides, and I'm not your friend. And I don't even want to be at a whore's wedding," retorts Hinata, her face fuming. How could Sakura walk into her house and begin to disrespect her.

"Mommy!" Arisu pushes Sakura to side and runs to cling onto Hinata's leg.

"Watch where the hell your-" Sakura stops at she looks down at the girl. Her eyes widen. She began to do math in her head, looking down at the girl who was a clear mixture of Sasuke and Hinata. "Of course you'll find a way to ruin my wedding. Sasuke better not know about her."

"Don't worry about, I'm not planning to tell him," Hinata responds as she watches Sasuke wrap his arms around Sakura waist.

Sasuke looks at the girl. He knew it was Hinata's daughter, but he couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar.

Hinata turns around and walks away with her daughter. She takes a seat in a corner, watching the party. Her vision suddenly becomes clouded as Naruto pops up next to her, shoving his face in her face. Hinata leans back, blushing.

Naruto leans back chuckling, "so who's the girl," he motions to Arisu who had fallen asleep in Hinata's lap. "She kinda looks like Sasuke-teme."

Hinata looks at him, "my daughter, her name is Arisu." Hinata answers, truthfully.

"Your daughter? But she looks like Sasuke. How old is she?" he asks.

"Six," Hinata looks over at Sakura, who was flirting with another guy, her eyes then begins to look for Sasuke.

"Didn't you and Sasuke break up six years ago?"

"Yup," she wasn't trying to communicate with Naruto.

She looks at Naruto who looks like he was about to give up on this conversation, when his eyes suddenly widen. "Does she happens to be Sasuke?" he asks.

Hinata looks down, not answering the question. Naruto takes the hint. He gives her a big grin, "don't worry Hinata; your secret is safe with me."

Hinata smiles back at him. "Thank you Naruto." Naruto sat with Hinata for the rest of the party, trying to learn everything about the young girl called Arisu.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. i wanna hear what you gotta say. i need ideas, i will accept anything.**

**Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby baby gee gee gee gee baby baby baby baby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! so yeah, i somehow found i way to upload another chapter. Which is weird because i'm always busy, whether i'm stuck in my geometry book (which isn't alot cuz i rather copy of my really smart friend. perfect score on her algebra final last year!) or i'm doing chores, or i just can't get my head out of kpop. that is okay cuz i got bored from kpop for like an hour and somehow found cpop and now i'm stuck on By2. so yeah... want another addicting song from kpop? lets try...Wedding Dress by Tae Yang from Big Bang. Not that i think of it this chapter kind of reminds me of the song. except its the other way around. i think i'm gonna stop talking now, or typing, or whatever.**

**Remember: I do not own Naruto! If i did i probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic.**

* * *

Hinata awakens the next morning to find Arisu's big eyes staring up at her. Her eyes were the only thing she could hate of Arisu's. They remind her of her father every time she would look at them.

Hinata looks around the room, avoiding the look of her daughter. Her eyes settle on her alarm clock, 7am. She looks back at her daughter. "What are you doing up so early?" she asks as she sits up in bed. She looks at her Arisu, seeing her smile.

"Naruto is here," Arisu grabs her mother's hands and begins dragging out her room into living room where Naruto sits. Arisu hops into the seat next to Naruto, as Hinata watches him.

"Why are you here?" asks Hinata, as she takes a seat across from them.

"You've been keeping your distance since you told me about her," Naruto says. Hinata looks away, knowing it was true. She's been avoiding him since the party. It just he made her feel safe and she wasn't ready for another relationship. She couldn't bear the pain already, why give another chance for more pain.

"Naruto…I…" Hinata starts to only get cut off.

"I understand," Naruto walks over to her, standing in front of her. He leans down so they were eye to eye. "But I am waiting for you when you are ready to let me in your heart," he kisses her forehead and pulls away, waiting for her response. She nods her head, shock and unable to speak.

He backs away from her. "I'm not here for that though. I'm here on Sakura's behalf. She wants you to know that she still wants you to be her maid of honor. She also says that if you accept, to meet her at the dress shop by 12." He walks over to Arisu, who sat watching cartoons. "Arisu, I'm gonna go now. Can I get a hug?"

Arisu looks up from her cartoons over to Naruto, who was stretching out his arms towards her. She gets up and gives him a hug. They pull away as Arisu smiles up at him. "Bye Naruto," she takes her seat again returning to her cartoons.

Naruto looks over at Hinata, seeing her looking into her lap, concentrating on something. "Bye Hinata, and don't do anything you don't want to," he walks out after only receiving a nod in response.

* * *

Hinata sits in a flower shop, typing on her laptop as Ino runs back and forth with flowers in her hands. "Why are you so quiet this morning?" asks Ino, finally stopping in front of her, as she takes a seat.

"Don't you have work to do?" asks Hinata, avoiding Ino's question.

"haha, nice…but seeing as I got rid of all of the customers…" ino trails off, watching her best friend, analyzing her look. "Is it about Sasuke?" Hinata jumps at the mention of his name. "So I'm right, what about him?"

"Sakura wants me to be her maid of honor," answers Hinata, as she closes her laptop.

"So are you?" asks Ino.

"Huh?"

"Yah! Don't act stupid! Are you going to be her maid of honor or not?" Ino shouts frustrated.

"I don't know," mumbles Hinata, looking down. "I don't want to watch my daughter's father get married, even if it wasn't Sakura." She looks up at Ino. "Why am I like this? Why am I acting like this? Why can't I just tell him?" Hinata leans back looking at the ceiling. She began to count all the dots.

"Isn't that what I've been telling you since the beginning? You should just tell him!"

"Someone's hormones are acting up," mumbles Hinata.

"Yah! They are not! Gaara is just being an ass!" shouts Ino's.

"What he do?" asks Hinata, looking at Ino.

"He can't even spend two hours with our son! I asked him to watch him so you and me can go out, just for two fucking hours. He goes and calls some skank of a babysitter to watch him!"

"What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I sent the baby sitter home, only after I dragged him home to our son. He is now sitting there with our son, and he is watching him til I get home later on tonight. Even if he calls my phone continuously and blows it up. He is going to spend time with his son!"

As if on cue, Ino's phone began to go off. She slowly walks over to it to pick it up. She lets out a frustrated growl and leaves the phone.

"So how much time?" surprisingly her voice was calm as she asked Hinata.

"Huh?"

"How much do you have to decide?"

"Until 12, if I accept I go to the shop, if I don't I go home."

"Well its 11:30 now, so are you going?"

Hinata lets out a sigh. "I don't know!" she whines, collapsing on the table.

* * *

**Remember to review. I also got a question! Should she be the maid of honor or not? and what should happen? put your thought in your reveiw or you can just pm me. But i honestly have no idea where this is going, so please tell me your thoughts, what you would like to see happen. and i would chose from the best answer, or the one i like, or whatever keeps getting repeated.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Magic 8Ball and Fortune Cookies!

**Next chapter. Most of my loyal reveiwers decided that she shouldn't go to the wedding...i'm not saying i listened but what i did, it looks like it's going to end soon. But thank you to everyone who did review and helped me decide the path to this story. This chapter is kinda random. so yeah.  
I also have another question, it's at the end so i don't spoil anything.**

**Enjoy! i don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Hinata sits in her car, clutching onto the steering wheel, as she stares across the street, analyzing the dress store. She looks down at her watch, five more minutes to decide. She lets out a sigh and leans back against the seat, watching a pink hair girl walking into the store.

"Should I go? I don't wanna be mean," Hinata mumbles to herself as she thinks of the possible outcomes. "Sakura really wants to be friends again….If I go then after it all this is over they'll just leave me and Arisu alone. So should I go?" Hinata lets out another sigh and leans her head against the steering wheel. "Well I have to figure out soon."

Hinata looks around her car, searching for something. Her eyes lights up as she finds it, she grabs a magic 8 ball, smiling at her plan. "Hinata you are so smart!" she praises herself, mentally clapping. "Should I be Sakura's maid of honor?" she shakes the ball and looks at her answer.

"Ask again later," Hinata scoffs in disbelief before shaking the ball again. "maybe." She shakes it again this time harder, "most definitely," Hinata smiles.

"Sakura, I guess I'm your maid of honor. Always a brides mate never a bride," Hinata slides out the car and begins walking across the street over to the store.

She bumps into an old lady causing the lady to drop a box of fortune cookies. "I'm so sorry!" cries Hinata as she helps the lady up. The lady just hands Hinata a fortune cookie before leaving.

Hinata looks down at the cookie, curiously before opening it and reading her fortune. "Turn back and let the truth out to receive well deserve happiness." Hinata stares at the fortune, not noticing pink hair walking towards her.

"Hinata! I'm glad you made it! My wedding wouldn't be complete without you!" she shouts happily as she greets Hinata with a hug.

Hinata quickly steps out of the hug and shoves the fortune into her pocket. "N-n-no! I just came to say sorry that I can't be at your wedding," Hinata quickly answers. "I don't think Sasuke would want an ex-girlfriend there," Hinata explains.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Well sorry to be a bother," Sakura walks away, back into the store.

Hinata climbs back into her car in deep thought. "It's just some stupid fortune, it hardly ever come true anyways," Hinata then giggles as she remembers a joke Ino had once said. "And 'in bed' at the end of each fortune, so 'turn back and let the truth out to receive well deserve happiness-in bed," Hinata laughs even more before stopping in front of the Hyuga Compound.

She climbs out the car and walks in, stopping a maid. "Is Neji in?" she asks, only to have the maid nod and point down the hall.

Hinata nods her head and walks over to Neji's office, barging in without knocking.

"Oh, Hinata, I thought you were dress picking with Sakura," comments Neji, looking up from his work.

"No I decided against it. I want nothing to do with the wedding," answers Hinata as she takes a seat in front of him.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"That's it. I don't know, I don't want to ruin the wedding, and Arisu is happy with the way things are, and Sasuke-"

"Are you happy?" asks Neji, interrupting Hinata's rambling. "Are you happy with Sasuke marrying and being clueless about his daughter? What if you were to tell Sasuke and he decides to stop the wedding?"

"I don't want him to stop the wedding because of me. If he wants to get marry then he should, I don't want to tell him if it risks him calling off the wedding because of it."

"What if Sasuke still has feelings for you?"

"I really doubt it. He broke my heart and left me with his daughter,"

"But he didn't know you were pregnant," argues Neji, throwing his hands up, "why can't you just tell him that he has a daughter? Is it really that hard?"

"Why are you yelling at me?" whines Hinata as she looks away stubbornly. "I just came to say hi, I'll be going now," Hinata gets up.

"Hinata!" hinata stops at the door, turning to look at Neji. "If he doesn't know by the time the wedding comes, I will tell him," Neji states, receiving a nod from hinata before she walks out.

* * *

**Okay my question is:  
How should Sasuke find out?  
A) Hinata finally tells him.  
B) Neji tells him at the wedding.  
C) Sasuke finds out on his own.  
D) Other**

**Review**


	8. im drunk but i cant tell you the secret!

**Hey! i wont tell you what answer won, but i will tell you that almost nobody wanted hinata to tell. but i thought maybe hinata should. i'm not saying she did. And everybody had good ideas and i wanted to use them all so i kinda mixed it all up. i hope it comes out good.**

**Be on the lookout for my new story. its a HinataxGaara. It might be rated M though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. if i did then i would be very bad because i don't update that often.**

* * *

"Arisu, go wash up for dinner," says Hinata as she places plates onto a small table. She looks up to see Arisu coloring and disobeying her mother. Hinata lets out a sigh before walking over to the girl; "Arisu, did you hear me?" asks Hinata as she stands in front of her and starts to pick up the crayons.

Arisu looks up at Hinata before giving her a smile and running down the hall into the bathroom. Hinata walks back into the dining room and begins serving food on to the plate.

Arisu runs out the bathroom and jumps into her seat. "Mommy, are you okay?" she asks, noticing Hinata's down face. Hinata gives her a small smile before nodding her head and taking a seat.

They both begin to eat in silence, Hinata was analyzing her daughter, and Arisu was too busy acting like her carrots were doggies. Hinata clears her throat, catching the girl's attention.

"What is it, mommy?" she asks, as she quits playing with her food and begins to eat properly.

"What do you think about leaving?" asks Hinata.

"Leaving where? Are we going to the park?"

"No, I mean… What do you think about going far away from here? Like to America," corrects Hinata, watching the girls face as she begins to ponder on the idea.

"But what about Auntie Ino, and Uncle Gaara, and Uncle Naruto?" asks Arisu, "Are they coming with us?"

"No, they're staying here. But we can come back and visit them any time you want. So what do you think?"

"Okay! We go to America!" Arisu begins to about what she thinks America will be like as Hinata listens.

"Mommy! Can I stay at Ino's house tonight?" asks Arisu, catching Hinata's attention.

"Yeah,"

Hinata sits on a bar stool, wearing a black dress that, in her opinion, shows too much. She plays with the hem of the dress as she looks around for a certain brunette. Hinata scrunches up her nose as the smell of alcohol hits her. She might drink but she hates the smell.

Hinata picks up her phone and begins to dials a number when a hand snatches it away. Hinata spins around to come face to face with the last person she wants to see holding her phone.

"What do you want?" snaps Hinata as she grabs her phone back.

"TenTen told me to keep you company," he answers, wearing a smirk as he slides his hands in his pockets.

"What makes you think that I would even want your company? Where's TenTen?" Hinata asks, glaring at him.

"Well you've been so nice lately-"

"Where's TenTen?"

"She is on a date with your cousin."

"Oh great, might as well leave," Hinata begins to walk around him only to have him grab onto her arm.

"She told me to make sure you that you stay and have the time of your life. So you're staying."

"What makes you think that I'll stay here with you, let alone have fun," retorts Hinata.

He pulls her closer so their faces were only inches apart. "Because if you don't I'll-"

"You what?"

He lowers his head so his mouth was at her ears. "I'll kiss you," he pulls away to watch her terrified face.

Hinata quickly composes herself and takes a seat on the stool. "I'm already going to hell, might as well prepare for it," she mumbles as she watches him take a seat and order a drink for both of them.

"Sasuke," she calls, catching his attention, "I hate you," she says before downing her drink.

Sasuke smirks before thinking back to earlier that day, how he had threaten TenTen to get Hinata to come here and then not show.

An hour later they were both drunk. Hinata drunk to forget Sasuke was sitting next to her and Sasuke drunk so every rude comment she said wouldn't hurt, although he had no idea why he even cared.

Hinata lets out a loud laugh as she listens to Sasuke's joke, not understanding what he was even saying.

"Sasuke-kun! You know I was so worried when you came back!" says Hinata as she sways back and forth in her seat.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Because I still love you!" she leans in closer to him as he does the same.

"Really?"

"No, I don't know! You're marrying Sakura!" Hinata lightly hits his should before leaning away from him, watching Sasuke's confused face.

"What if I were to dump her for you?" asks Sasuke.

"No! Don't do that! Then Sakura would think I you know about Arisu!" whines Hinata takes another sip.

"Know what about Arisu?"

"I can't tell you! It's a secret!" Hinata replies in a singsong voice.

"Why can't you let me in on your secret?"

"Because! It's about you too!"

"About me? How?"

"Sasuke-kun, I think I'm getting tired."

"No, tell me your secret first."

"Fine! Arisu is your dau-"

Hinata wasn't able to finish her sentence, for the fact that Sasuke's lips were on hers. Her eyes widens in shock before slowly closing and kissing him back.

Sasuke rolls over in bed, missing the warm spot next to him. He slowly opens his eyes and then immediately shuts them. 'What did I do last night?' he thinks as he grabs his head. "Sakura," he calls out as he hears someone shifts in the room.

The person freezes and turns to look at him, eyes wide. She calms down as she notices that his eyes were close, thinking he was asleep. The person the goes back to picking her clothes off the floor and putting them on hastily and quickly, wanting to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Sakura, I know you're there," Sasuke says again, eyes still closes. The girl ignores her comments and continues to dress, hoping to get out of there before he wakes.

Sasuke shifts in the bed before noticing it wasn't his. It was ways to soft and too many pillows. He jerks up and looks over at the girls as she finishes putting on her shirt.

She reaches over to pick up her phone from the end table only to have a hand snatch it from her reach. She spins around, only to clutch her head and wait for the room to finish spinning before responding.

"You know, I'm getting tired of you doing that," says Hinata, as she glares at Sasuke.

"What happened here?" he asks.

"Like it isn't obvious, we woke up naked in the same bed. What do you think happened here? What are you two? No, even Arisu was smarter than that when she was two," retorts Hinata as she reaches to grab her phone, only to stumble and land…in the bed….on top of him.

"I never knew you could be so straight forward," says Sasuke as he wraps his arms around Hinata.

Hinata glares at him as she pushes away from him and grabs her phone. She walks over to the door and stops as she reaches the door knob. She looks over her shoulder at him, "This never happened. You are marrying Sakura and I'm leaving to America next week. None of this happened," she says before walking out the door.

Sasuke sits in front of Naruto. He just finished telling the Dobe what happened between Hinata and him, and is now wondering why he even bothered telling him.

"So she told you that it never happened?" asks Naruto for about the 20th time.

"Yes Dobe, how many times are you going to ask?" answers Sasuke.

"Well, it means that she regrets the night,"

"I never asked you what it meant," retorts Sasuke as he leans back in his seat. Sakura had gone to the bathroom and hadn't come out yet. They were talking while she was gone, to make sure she didn't hear anything. Little did they know that Sakura had heard, and ran out while Sasuke was still explaining what happened.

"She also said something weird," Sasuke looks at the Dobe, who was eating his sixth bowl of ramen.

"What she say?"

"I didn't hear it, but it sound like she said Arisu is my daughter,"

Naruto stops eating and looks up at Sasuke. He was already jealous of what they did, but now she told him. He shakes his head, she was drunk, and she probably had no idea what she said. In that case he better tell her so she knows she let it slip.

"I gotta go, I have to meet up with….I gotta go!" Naruto runs out the shop, leaving Sasuke alone.

Hinata stares at her phone, silently cursing Sasuke to hell. He got her drunk and got her to spill the secret. The only good thing was Sasuke wasn't sure. She lets out a sigh and looks around; she freezes as she sees some one walk into the shop.

She was helping Ino by taking care of the shop while she was out getting Sakura's large order of flowers. "Uchiha, what are you doing here?" she asks, as Sasuke walks up to her.

"I need to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully," he says.

"I can't right now. I'm working." Hinata begins to walk away.

"No costumers are here right now. Just answers my questions"

"Fine. What?"

"When did you get pregnant?" he asks.

"High school," Hinata rolls her eyes.

"Before or after our relationship?"

"During," Hinata smirks as Sasuke looks at her confuse.

"So you were cheating on me?"

"No,"

"But you just said-"

"Is that all? I have costumers coming," Hinata interrupts as an old lady walks in.

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

"I don't think you want your ex-girlfriend there."

"I wouldn't mind if you were there,"

"I can't. I'm leaving to America, as I told you, earlier,"

"You're leaving? Why?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Uchiha,"

"It is if-" he stops midsentence and turns around, "never mind," He walks out the shop.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the wedding! What do you think should happen?**

**Reveiw. Please. it's not hard. all you have to do is press the button and then write what you think!**


End file.
